Listening to Different Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Listening to Different Sounds is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that aired in Janurary 4, 1995. It was the second episode of a 4-episode mini season to promote Season 3. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J. *Michael *Carlos *Kathy *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Popcorn Song #Silly Sounds #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "May I Help You?". *This episode uses stock musical arrangements and background music from Season 2 episodes and home videos, even Barney's Musical Magical Adventure. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 2", with a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 2's" shortened version (Pitch +2 on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse), except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice "Barney's Big Surprise" (high-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, a mix of BJ's vocals from "Season 3" (high-pitched) and "Fun & Games" (high-pitched), except they are mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and the same vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (same speed as Season 2's version). *The same musical arrangements for "The Airplane Song" were also heard in "Going Places!". *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" (when Min arrives with the Barney doll) is used. *Before "The Senses Song", when BJ arrives through the school gate and says "Hi everybody! What's going on?!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha) is used. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Picture This!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Kathy wore the same hair-style in "Room For Everyone" and the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *After Barney comes to life, first, Tosha and Kathy say "Barney!", then Michael and Carlos say "Barney!". *When Tosha says "Barney!", the sound clip is from the Barney segment from Kids For Character. *When Kathy says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Are We There Yet?". *When Michael says "Barney!", the sound clip is Stephen's from "Going on a Bear Hunt", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice. *When Carlos says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *\Before the song The Popcorn Song, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we can have some fresh popcorn, and he uses his magic to have a popcorn popper machine with popping popcorn sounds, and bags of popcorn on it. *Before the song The Marching Song starts, Barney uses his magic to put on marching band hats, marching band vests, marching band gloves for him, BJ, and the kids, and some musical instruments. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song It's a Beautiful Day, the kids laugh) *Tosha: It's fun to play outside on a beautiful day. *Carlos: And even though It's a beautiful sunny day outside, We can listen to some sounds around here. Now come on everybody! Let's listen! *(the kids start to listen with their ears, and Barney's voice on the Barney doll is heard) *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Can I play too? *Michael: Hmmm? I wonder who said that? *Carlos: It sounds like...Barney! *Barney: (as he comes to life) You're right Carlos! *Tosha and Kathy: Barney! (they run to hug him) *Michael and Carlos: Barney! (they also run to hug him, and all hug him)